


Not All Men Are Heartless Jerks

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: It had been a bad night for Aoko. She had been dumped. Again. And right before her birthday too. Maybe that was why she had told Kaito about her threesome fantasy. After all, she was drunk. That didn’t explain why Shinichi agreed to it though.(Or how Aoko ends up in bed with Kaito and Shinichi. *Cough* And then it's a threesome.)





	Not All Men Are Heartless Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... If you made it past the AO3 warning about mature/explicit content you know what you are in for... Enjoy.

 -xoXox-

She wasn’t exactly surprised to see a note from Kaito hanging from her front door, but she wasn’t really expecting it either. She should have been. Expecting the unexpected was just part of the norm when your best friend was a magician and an unrepentant prankster. Though, they had certainly been growing apart as the years had gone on.

Aoko sighed. Happy 26th birthday to her. Kaito was probably the only one who even remembered and she saw him once a month at best. And last time… Aoko really hadn’t been at her best. Getting dumped for the 8th time in as many months, mixed with copious amounts of alcohol, was not the best recipe for a fun get together. Although, it had been pretty funny listening to Kaito’s inputs on how inconsiderate men could be. Especially because he was the most inconsiderate man Aoko knew… even if it was mostly an act.

Kaito was in a relationship with someone now. Someone he really liked. Aoko could tell. He had a glow around him.

For a while she had imagined she would be the one Kaito ended up with, but they had started growing apart in high school. She couldn’t really blame him. She did have a tendency to chase him around with a mop. Plus, there had been a divide between them ever since Kaitou KID reappeared. Aoko hated the phantom thief, but the ‘Magician under the Moonlight’ was Kaito’s idol. It didn’t seem like something that should have come between the two childhood friends, but there was no denying that it had.

Steeling herself, Aoko reached for the door handle. Kaito’s note had read simply.  _‘I let myself in. –Kaito’_  There was no telling what the man had done to her apartment  _since_  letting himself in. For nearly 3 weeks after Aoko had first given him a spare key she had come home to little ‘surprises’ every other day. That had led to a very animated discussion on the purpose of an ‘emergency key’ and Kaito hadn’t let himself in since. 

That was nearly 2 years ago.

Surprisingly, Aoko was not immediately accosted by doves or showered in glitter. Instead she found a trail of rose petals leading from the entry way towards the main room. “Kaito?”

“Welcome home Beautiful!” Kaito sang as he bounced out of the small kitchen with a bottle of wine in one hand and tray of artfully crafted snacks in the other. He smiled brightly at her as he motioned her into the living/dining room with a nod of his head.

It was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Aoko. Or it would have been, if the one doing it wasn’t Kaito. With Kaito, it was always better to find out what the catch was before letting your guard down. If he said there wasn’t a catch, it was time to head for the hills. “What is all this?” Aoko questioned as she turned the corner and followed the magician. The entire place was done up like a scene from a movie. There were flower petals on the ground, candles on the table, and soft music playing in the background.

“I’ve come to redeem the men of the world.” Kaito announced as he deftly cut the seal on the bottle of what Aoko now recognized to be her favorite wine. He was nothing if not observant.

Aoko cocked her head to the side, letting her expression ask the question for her.

“The last time we met, you demanded to know why all men are heartless jerks. I’m proving to you we aren’t. At least not all of us.”

That seemed like something Aoko would have said at the time… But she had honestly had enough to drink that her memory was pretty fuzzy. Or it could have been that she was so embarrassed by what she had said that she’d subconsciously buried the memory. Thinking back… Oh God… She had told Kaito everything. Everything. Including  _that_.

“This is the romantic evening you said you wanted isn’t it?” The magician asked as he finished uncorking the bottle.

Trail of rose petals. Check. Candlelight. Check. Her favorite bottle of wine. Check. Being called beautiful even though she spent 10 hours at work. Check. Her favorite foods… Aoko looked down at the tray Kaito had been carrying. Not only was it nice to look at but everything on it made Aoko’s favorite foods list. Fish was missing, but Kaito had a phobia of the scaly creatures of the deep.

“So snack foods for dinner?” Aoko asked.

Kaito finished pouring her a glass of wine and handed it over before responding. “No, this is just the appetizer tray. So don’t spoil your dinner and eat all of it at once. I’d hate to tell the chef all of his hard work is going to waste.”

Aoko took a bigger swallow of her drink than intended, staring at Kaito as if he had just grown a second head. The magician laughed as she recomposed herself. “You hired a chef?!” Aoko appreciated the sentiment, but really, hiring a chef was too much.

“Nope. I asked Shin-chan for help.”

Aoko nearly choked again. How could Kaito possibly ask his girlfriend for help with a romantic dinner for another woman? “Kaito… How could you?!” She demanded as she slammed her hands down on the table, almost snapping the stem of her wine glass in half.

“Because he has been banned from cooking.” Came a voice that could almost have been Kaito’s. Except for the fact that Kaito was in front of Aoko and the voice had come from behind her. Of course, when Aoko turned around to look at the man who had spoken, it looked like the magician had managed to teleport himself across the room… and don an apron.

“Just because I set the kitchen on fire once.” Kaito number one defended.

“You were boiling water.” Kaito number two answered as his eyes narrowed slightly. “Or would you like to change your story?”

“Shin-chan…” Kaito number one whined. “Tell him not to be so mean Aoko.”

Aoko looked between the two men as her brain tried to reboot. “Shin-chan?” She finally managed. The Kaito in an apron nodded before his eyes flickered to the side and he made for the kitchen with hurried steps.

Back at the table, the other Kaito snickered. “He’s the cutest isn’t he?”

Aoko turned back to Kaito with a flush climbing her cheeks. “Is he…?”

“My boyfriend? Yep.”

“I didn’t realize you were…”

“I’m not. He’s not either. We’re the exceptions to each other’s rules. I think that’s why he agreed to go along with this.”

“This?”

Kaito’s smile took on a knowing edge. “Romantic diner, candlelight, flowers, massage, threesome with twins. You know the things you said you wanted the last time we talked.” Aoko was pretty sure it was physically impossible for her to turn a brighter shade of red by the time Kaito finished his last comment. But the next words out of his mouth proved her wrong. “Don’t worry. Shin-chan is great in bed. I vouch for him.”

That was the moment, for better or worse, that Kaito number two, Shin-chan, reappeared with plates of food balanced on his arm. Kaito number one cringed slightly as he approached. “Why do I get the feeling you were discussing something you shouldn’t have been?” Shin-chan questioned.

“Because you cooked fi…fis…fish.”

“Which you told me was Nakamori-san’s favorite.” Shin-chan answered as he deposited 3 plates on the table.

Aoko looked between the two men with wide eyes. Kaito was terrified of fish. Not that anyone knew why. Yet here he was sitting at the table staring at the fish on Aoko and Shin-chan’s plates with barely contained horror swimming in his eyes. “Ah, Shin-chan…”Aoko started.

“Shinichi. I only let Kaito call me Shin-chan because there is no stopping him once he’s made up his mind. I gave up correcting him after I figured out it only encouraged him.”

“But… um… Shinichi-san, you didn’t have to cook fish.”

A smirk appeared on Shinichi’s lips. “Oh. But I did. Kaito insisted. Right, Kaito?”

Kaito nodded emphatically as he tried to inch further away from the table.

Shinichi continued talking as he arranged the plates, putting the two with cooked fish on them in front of Aoko and himself. “He told me he wanted to make sure you got your dream evening down to the very last detail.” The third plate held a series of small chocolates arranged in the shape of a cartoon fish. “I’m not cruel enough to try to get him to actually eat fish though.”

Aoko felt tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. “BaKaito!” She screamed as she got up from the table and sprinted for the bathroom. She was slumped over with her back against the locked door before she fully understood why she was upset.

“Aoko?”It was Kaito’s voice.

“Take your perfect, loving, considerate boyfriend and leave Kaito!” She yelled back through the door.

There was unintelligible muttering from outside the bathroom as Aoko hugged her knees to her chest. How dare Kaito have shown Aoko what she was missing out on? How dare he come and show her what a real boyfriend was supposed to be like? Him and his stupid boyfriend who made chocolate fish because he knew Kaito  _so_  well.

“Nakamori-san?” It was Shinichi’s voice this time. “Kaito and I are both terrible boyfriends.”

Aoko lifted her head, blinking tears from her eyes. “What?”

“I’m a work-o-holic. And it’s not uncommon for me to be called in at all hours… If I remember to leave work at all. Honestly, Kaito had to threaten to dye the entire departments’ uniforms pink to make sure no one would try to get in contact with me tonight.”

A scoff proceeded Aoko’s answer. The comment had instantly brought to mind the time Kaito had dyed their entire high school class bright blue. It had been right before picture day too. “What do you do for work, Shinichi-san?”

“I’m a detective. I work with your father sometimes.”

Aoko sat up a little straighter. Kaito, the man who idolized a phantom thief, was dating a detective who sometimes worked with Aoko’s father, the man who was leading the taskforce assigned to capturing KID. “How does that work?” She wondered aloud.

“Well, I primarily work homicide cases. I really only work with your father at KID heists.”

“No, not that. You and Kaito. The detective and the man who wishes he was Kaitou KID’s apprentice.”

There was silence for a moment as if Shinichi wasn’t quite sure how to answer. “If I had to try to explain it… The mentality is less detective and thief, and more magician and critic. We picked each other and we are both too stubborn to change our minds.”

Aoko was quiet for a moment. “You still made him a chocolate fish.”

“Which I only did to see which was stronger, his fear of fish or his love of chocolate. It's something I’ve wondered about but never had the opportunity to test before now.”

Aoko opened the door a sliver, her eyes meeting Shinichi’s. “So all men  _are_  heartless jerks?”

“Well, according to Ran I’m just unbelievably dense.”

“Who’s Ran?”

“My best friend. We dated for a while. But like I said. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“If you are such a terrible boyfriend, why are you here participating in one of Kaito’s crazy schemes?”

“Because he asked me to.”

Aoko cocked an eyebrow. “Because he asked you to?”

Shinichi gave the barest of nods. “I knew this was important to him because he asked me to do it. No manipulations. No tricks. No whining. Nakamori-san, Kaito cares about you. One of the similarities he and I share is that we had to give up on the relationships we always imagined ourselves having. For me it was Ran. And for Kaito it was you. Kaito is just trying to help.”

“You two aren’t actually twins though, right?”

“To quote Kaito, ‘Tonight we are whatever Aoko wants us to be.’ But no we aren’t actually related.”

Aoko opened the door a little further, really looking at Shinichi for the first time. He and Kaito really did look disturbingly similar, but now that she was paying attention she could see the differences. Kaito had clearly done Shinichi’s hair, but their eyes were slightly different colors. Shinichi’s eyes were like the sky on a cloudless night, clear and bright and twilight blue. But Kaito’s eyes always reminded Aoko of the aroura borealis, a constantly moving lightshow of greens and blues and purples. Though, it may have been more accurate to say the aroura reminded Aoko of Kaito.

There were other differences too, but much less noticeable than the eyes. “Why are you doing this?” Aoko asked once she had memorized the contours of Shinichi’s face. “I tried to kick you out. Shouldn’t you have left?”

“Giving chase is about the only thing you can reliably expect from Shin-chan.” Kaito answered as Shinichi looked at Aoko with a confused expression. “I much prefer him chasing you or me than the criminals he has a tendency to run after.”

“What do you mean?” Aoko asked as she finally pulled the door the rest of the way open. Her eyes were puffy, but her tears had dried.

“Well…” Kaito’s voice took on a hint of mischief once again. “I was going to wait until after dinner. But seeing as Shin-chan tried to serve me food shaped like fi…  _those things._ ”

Something close to terror filled Shinichi’s face as he turned to flee. He only made it two steps though. Then a cloud of smoke obscured the hallway from view. When it cleared, Shinichi was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared at Kaito. His shirt was missing along with the apron he had been wearing earlier.

Aoko knew it wasn’t polite to stare… but some things are hard to look away from. Shinichi was one of them. Her eyes widened as they roamed over his skin. He was pale enough that she hadn’t seen them at first glance, but the longer she looked, the easier it was to pick out the white scars scattered across his arms and torso.

“Shinichi has been admitted to the hospital 23 times since I met him 10 years ago.” Kaito explained. “Nine times for stab wounds, seven times for blunt force beatings, five times for gunshot wounds, which exclude the grazes he insists on stitching himself, once for electrocution, and once for a forced drug over dose. The things someone can do to you when you’re all tied up, huh Shin-chan?”

Shinichi just rolled his eyes. “Like you’re one to talk. Your fans are crazier than 90% of the criminals I chase.”

Kaito made a tsking noise as he wagged a finger at Shinichi. “That mean’s 10% of the criminals you chase are crazier than my fans.”

The glare Shinichi shot at Kaito in response was downright glacial.

Aoko couldn’t help but laugh. The two had clearly had this same conversation many times before. And judging by how it was ending, it would be a conversation they would have many more times in the future. Maybe this was what Aoko really needed; to know that no one’s relationship was actually perfect. Kaito and Shinichi’s relationship might even be entirely dysfunctional.

Shinichi blinked at her in confusion as Kaito smiled. “Let’s finish diner.” Aoko said as she shooed the men down the hallway. “I seem to recall there being a promise of a massage afterwards.”

“Yep.” Kaito affirmed as they moved back towards the table. He settled back in his seat with only a moment’s hesitation as he once again stared down at the not-fish on his plate. “Shin-chan is the better cook. But I have magic hands.”

Shinichi smirked and reached across the table with his chopsticks. With a flick of his wrist the chocolates on Kaito’s plate rolled about haphazardly. “Better?” The detective questioned a half a second before Kaito eagerly stuffed a chocolate into his mouth.

“Ummhummm!”

Aoko picked up her own chopsticks and placed a bit of fish in her mouth. It wasn’t the best fish she had ever had, but she doubted Shinichi ever got to practice cooking it either. He looked way too happy as he savored every bite. “When was the last time you had fish Shinichi-san?”

Kaito’s eyes bugged out for a moment, before he went back to trying to build a chocolate pyramid on his plate. Shinichi also seemed to watch him out of the corner of his eye. “The last time I was in Osaka for a case. That would have been about 4 months ago.”

That was the end of the small talk. The men were obviously trying, but Kaito was too busy distracting himself to be good conversation and Shinichi seemed to be having a moment with his fish. Not that Aoko could blame him. It would be unusual for her to go more than 2 days without eating fish. Coincidentally, she drank far more wine than she had been planning to, not enough to be drunk, but certainly enough to impair her balance. This was proven by her less than successful attempt to stand and clear her dishes.

Kaito caught her and Shinichi caught the plate. Which only partially explained how Aoko and Kaito ended up in her bedroom while Shinichi cleared the table and washed the dishes. “Kaito?” She questioned as the magician set her gently on the edge of her bed.

“Now take off your clothes.” He said playfully as he sat down beside her and stripped off his own t-shirt.

Aoko froze. When she had told Kaito she wanted to have a threesome with twins, she hadn’t considered him being one of them. She hadn’t even considered a threesome with twins to be a real possibility.

“If it were Shin-chan I’d just take off his clothes for him… But that’s because he never realizes how tight his muscles are.” Kaito’s right hand had moved to the back of Aoko’s neck, kneading at a knot in the juncture of her shoulder. “You’ll get more out of a massage if I don’t have to contend with your shirt.”

Kaito turned away as Aoko reached for the hem of her shirt, slipping it over her head. She had just dropped her bra to the floor when Kaito spoke up again. “I wouldn’t mind you taking everything else off while you’re at it though.”

“BaKaito!” Aoko squawked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn’t really mind though. It was nice to feel wanted. She just couldn’t bring herself to admit it out loud. At least not to Kaito.

The magician muttered something about not looking as he dropped another smoke bomb. It was pink and smelled like roses. Clearly a special blend.

Aoko laid down on her stomach and adjusted herself to be comfortable. She had given up on ever being with Kaito years ago, but she had always wondered what his unique brand of romance would look like. She wondered if Shinichi liked roses or if Kaito had specially concocted the smoke bomb for her. Either way Kaito was right, it did prove that all men weren’t heartless jerks… at least some of the time.

Warm fingers slid over Aoko’s skin as Kaito stepped up to the side of the bed. Then the bed compressed as he crawled onto the mattress, straddling Aoko's hips.

"Really?!" Aoko questioned, feeling annoyed for all of 5 seconds as Kaito's fingers kneaded along her sides. When was the last time someone had touched her like that? Too damn long.

Aoko was just starting drift off as the bed moved again. Her eyes fluttered open to catch sight of a still shirtless Shinichi settling against the headboard just off to her right. 

"Shin-chan," Kaito whined, "where is my kiss?"

"Do you deserve one?" The detective questioned, sounding like he had already decided Kaito hadn't. "Nakamori-san?"

Aoko rolled her eyes.

"Shin-chan, that's not fair! Lounging around in nothing but a pair of pants you borrowed from my side of the closet."

"Fair?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow before leaning over Aoko to press his lips to Kaito's. Aoko would have watched if not for the pale expanse of skin that had filled her vision. Her hand reached out of its own volition, running up Shinichi's leg to slide across the muscled planes of his abdomen. She hadn't intended to do it. Really... But she felt sort of fuzzy and Shinichi didn't seem to mind. He broke the kiss with Kaito, bending down to capture Aoko’s lips instead.

Kaito’s weight lifted off of her and she shifted under him, rolling onto her side to get a better angle to kiss Shinichi. A little voice in the back of Aoko's head told her she should feel bad about stealing the detective's attentions, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Not with Kaito’s hands trailing over her side as he lowered his mouth to her skin.

His hands were rough, calloused from years of magic tricks, but his touch was light and teasing. He pulled Aoko’s earlobe between his teeth, gently teasing the sensitive skin as Shinichi’s tongue explored her mouth. Then kissing Shinichi become more difficult as his hands joined Kaito's, roaming over her skin. The combined sensation of the men’s ministrations left Aoko gasping for air, moaning into Shinichi’s mouth even as the press of lips muffled the sounds.

Kaito kissed down her neck as one hand supported his body weight and the other took hold of Aoko’s breast, kneading then pulling away and teasing with barely there touches. The warmth of his mouth left Aoko's skin as Shinichi repositioned himself to lay beside her without ever breaking the kiss. Then the soft feel of Kaito's lips was back as his hand left Aoko's breast, pulling a whine from her throat even as Shinichi swallowed the sound.

 Wet fingertips, maybe Shinichi’s, flicked across Aoko's nipple and she pulled back from the kiss, desperate to reclaim the air that had escaped her lungs. Hungry twilight eyes met Aoko's. Eyes that were looking only at her. "Tonight we are whatever you want us to be. But only if you want us." Shinichi told her, his voice tinged with desperation and need.

There was a vulnerability in Shinichi's expression that didn't suit the detective. His fingers had stilled where they rested against Aoko's breasts even as Kaito's mouth moved down her side one tingling press of lips at a time. "Be my lovers." Aoko whispered as she moved to recapture Shinichi's lips. Maybe in the morning this would seem like terrible idea. But that would be later.

Kaito's hand brushed across Aoko's hip as he reached for Shinichi, guiding Aoko's extended arm higher until she felt the edges of a scar. Then the heat of Kaito's hand vanished from Aoko's as she traced the scar like she would commit its size and texture to memory. The detective moaned into their kiss as her fingertips explored higher, tracing scars as she found them.

Then Shinichi groaned, his lips pulling away from Aoko's as his back arched. Her eyes followed the line of his body, her hand running down his chest towards his waist where Kaito's hand was already toying with the fly of Shinichi’s pants. It seemed the magician was ready for all of them to be out of their clothes.

“Please.” Shinichi’s voice was soft as he looked at Kaito through lidded eyes.

The magician smirked. “Do you deserve it? What do you think Aoko?”

Why was it so hard to think all of the sudden? “Off.” Aoko commanded as she tugged at the waist band of Shinichi’s pants.

Kaito seemed to interpret the command slightly differently than intended, rolling Aoko onto her back beneath him and working her skirt and panties down her hips. She might have complained if not for the fact that Kaito’s very talented tongue had found something that turned her brain to mush. “Kai…” And Shinichi’s teeth were grazing O’so gently over her left nipple as his saliva slicked fingers mirrored the same motions on the left. “Shini…”

Aoko’s eyes closed as she threw her head back. What had started as long slow licks had evolved into a series of teasing flicks of Kaito’s tongue across her clit. And… what was… Aoko shuttered, the world seeming to turn white before vanishing entirely for a split second. That was… She had never orgasmed from that before. No one else had taken the time, put in the effort.

“My turn.” Shinichi muttered into the side of Aoko's breast as Kaito looked up at her from between her legs with a satisfied smirk.

“M’kay” Kaito answered as he crawled up Aoko’s body, settling his thighs on her hip bones before leaning forward to kiss her. Somewhere along the way both of the men had lost their pants and Aoko had been too distracted to notice. She reached out to stroke Kaito’s hard cock where it bobbed against her stomach. This was a terrible wonderful idea. Because, really, what was she supposed to do with two of them?

Apparently scream into Kaito’s mouth as Shinichi’s tongue flicked across her hyper sensitive clit and his hand traced patterns on the insides of her thighs. Unlike Kaito he didn’t focus on that one spot though, his tongue darting in and out, trading places with his fingers as he worked them inside of her, searching out her most sensitive spots.

So unfair. Aoko wanted to participate too. She forced her right hand from where it had settled on Kaito’s hip down to grasp his cock. She wanted to pump him slowly, but that required more concentration than she had. Kaito moaned in her mouth all the same, his hips shifting forward in silent encouragement.

“Want you.” Aoko breathed a moment before all the air in her lungs left in a dizzying rush.  Her words seemed to have been Shinichi’s cue to refocus his efforts and bring her screaming over the edge of another orgasm.

“Which one?” Kaito questioned.

Which one? Wasn’t the point of a threesome that she didn’t have to choose just one? “Both.”

Kaito and Shinichi exchanged glances that could have meant anything.  “You.” Shinichi said after the silence had stretched for a few seconds.

Aoko looked up at the two blearily, not quite comprehending. Were they supposed to be so composed? It didn’t seem like it. But Shinchi had crawled to Aoko’s side and was coaxing her hand from Kaito’s cock. She whined in protest until she saw Shinichi bend over Kaito, sliding the other man’s hard length into his mouth a slow pace. When he came back up for air, Kaito’s cock was incased in a condom.

_That_  was a trick Aoko  _had_  to learn.

“Want to try?” Shinichi asked as he procured another condom wrapper from somewhere out of view.

“Yes.” Aoko answered as she tried to roll back onto her side and take the packet from Shinichi. He chuckled as her fingers brushed his.

Unrolling a condom with her mouth was proving to take more skill than Aoko had suspected. Either that, or Shinichi was just big enough to make the process harder than it should have been. She did it in one try, but she doubted she looked anywhere near as sensual as Shinichi had.

Or maybe she was wrong. Kaito was making a high pitched whining noise as he crouched between Aoko’s still splayed legs. His eyes flicked between Aoko’s mouth and Shinichi’s cock. “Yes, please.”

“You first.” Shinichi answered, though what he meant Aoko wasn’t sure until she felt Kaito lift her hips and slide his cock against her still slick entrance. That was right. She’d said both.

“Aoko?” Kaito questioned as he slid against her again, asking permission.

“Ummhumm.” She answered as she bit at her bottom lip. Then she watched as Kaito changed the angle of his hips ever so slightly to align himself with her entrance and slowly sheathed himself inside of her. His pace was deliberately slow, aggravatingly slow, torturously slow. “To slow.” She accused, but Kaito only smiled down at her.

Then Shinichi’s hand was sliding up Aoko’s neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, stealing her attention as Kaito seemed to wait motionless above her. “Both of us?” Shinichi asked as he turned Aoko’s chin to the side, sliding his length across her lips.

Somehow that wasn’t quite what Aoko had imagined. But it clearly did something for Kaito. She could feel the tension in his muscles has he forced himself to stay still. Well, as still as he could. Aoko could feel him twitching inside of her. And she wanted to much more. “Both of you.” She confirmed before licking along the underside of Shinichi’s cock.

And Aoko was right the first time. Shinichi was well endowed. Finding a pace, defining a pattern, was difficult to say the least. The angle was awkward, trying to lick and swirl and suck took more concentration, more effort, than Aoko had needed to expend before. But trying to continue as Kaito started to rock his hips almost broke Aoko. And the noises Kaito was making…

“Please… Please… Please… Hummum… Ummm… Please…”

Aoko’s head rolled back as Kaito changed the angle once again. It felt shallower than his previous long thrusts, but his thumb was resting against Aoko’s clit, drawing light circles on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. “Kaito!” The world had narrowed down to nothing but the feeling of Aoko’s best friend between her legs and flashes of light that seemed to dance at the edges of her blurring vision.

Then Kaito was bending over Aoko, long thrusts resuming as he held himself up on his elbows. His lips were soft against Aoko’s as his tongue probed her mouth. It was as if they hadn’t already made out. As if he hadn’t already mapped the contours of her mouth. “Shinichi!” Kaito moaned as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her shoulder.

That was right. What was Shinichi doing? Kaito made mewling noises against Aoko’s collar bone as she looked past his mop of unruly hair in search of his almost twin. Shinichi hadn’t gone far though, kneeling behind Kaito with his hands on the magician’s hips. And he was sliding his cock against Kaito’s butt…

“Both of us?” Shinichi whispered in Kaito’s ear just loud enough for Aoko to hear.

Kaito was nodding into Aoko’s shoulder as a whine fell from his lips. “Fuck us.” Aoko breathed as Shinichi started to sit back up.

He looked surprised for all of a heartbeat before a smile that would make Kaitou KID proud spread across his face. “Him first.” Shinichi told her as he took his cock in his hand and lined it up with Kaito’s entrance.

Aoko would have sworn Kaito forgot how to breathe as Shinichi pushed himself inside of the magician. And in turn Kaito pushed deeper inside of Aoko. And that was… interesting to say the least.

“Kaito,” Shinichi called gently, “Fuck us.”

Aoko felt something in her stomach tighten. Did Shinichi mean…? Yes, he did.

Kaito struggled to lift himself back off of Aoko, pressing his hips back against Shinichi. His expression was everything Aoko had ever wanted to see on the magician’s face. Elated wasn’t a good enough term. Kaito looked… Kami-sama… Kaito was looked like he wanted to devour her. And she so wanted him to. Again and again.

With Shinichi. Because it wasn’t just Aoko. Kaito was trapped between the two of them, his breath coming faster and faster. Aoko had been right. The aurora borealis reminded her of Kaito not the other way around. The look in his eyes put the Northern Lights to shame.

“Uunn… Soon… Right at the edge…” Kaito was delightfully vocal in bed.

“Aoko?” Shinichi questioned as he held the magician in place. Though what was he asking…

“Please, Shinichi. Please.”

“Not till Aoko is done with you Kai.”

And that was what Kaito was asking. He was asking if Aoko was done. If she was satisfied. If he could let himself fall over the edge into his own orgasm. And the honest answer was yes. But if it was only for tonight… If Aoko could only have Kaito tonight… She would be selfish. “I want both of you.”

Shinichi looked confused again, but understanding seemed to fill Kaito’s eyes. “You sure?”

Aoko nodded as Kaito backed Shinichi off the bed, the detective still sheathed inside him. And he kept backing up until Shinichi was pressed flush against the wall, his starting blue gaze half hidden behind heavy lids. “Kai.” He whined.

It was almost funny to Aoko. The uptight detective called Kaito by a nickname in bed and the fun loving magician called out Shinichi’s given name when before he wouldn’t call him anything but Shin-chan. Come to think of it, Shinichi had started calling her Aoko. And Kaito… Kaito had never called her anything but Aoko. Or Ahoko when they were trading insults. Which they weren’t doing right now.

Though if Aoko had to watch Kaito make Shinichi writhe against her wall for much longer that might change. It was a good show through, Kaito’s abdominal muscles rippling as he used Shinichi like a sex toy, riding the detective as he stared at Aoko with hungry eyes.

“Ne, Shinichi?” Kaito began as he let the other man catch his breath. “Bottom for us.”

Shinichi nodded as Kaito spun him around and dropped him on the bed next to Aoko. The condom was gone, though when it disappeared was a mystery to Aoko. Kaito winked at her as he produced a new foil packet out of thin air. It was quite the trick considering his lack of clothes. “Do you want to or should I?” The magician asked.

Aoko heard herself swallow. Did she want to try the condom trick again? Yes. Did she want to see Kaito do it? Yes. Yes, she did. “You.”

Kaito smirked as he shooed Shinichi further up the bed, chasing him on all fours with the condom packet held in his teeth.

Shinichi’s head lulled to the side as it connected with Aoko’s pillow. He looked spent and euphoric and wanting as his eyes fluttered. He couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to look at Aoko or Kaito, but it really didn’t seem to matter as Kaito dropped the condom package and sucked the head of Shinichi’s cock into his mouth. The detective’s head rolled back as his breath shortened and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Aoko wasn’t expecting that. Reasonably she knew that the two men were together… Hell, she had just watched them writhe against her wall. But she had spent a very long time convincing herself not to imagine Kaito in sexual situations. And here he was, watching her out of the corner of his eye as preformed fellatio on his boyfriend.

“Kai.” Shinichi’s voice was soft, the gasp that followed a higher volume than his words. “Too close.”

“Humm?” Kaito hummed with more than half of Shinichi’s length still trapped inside his mouth. Shinichi’s hands balled into fists, pulling the edges of Aoko’s sheets off the sides of the bed. Kaito laughed in response, loosing Shinichi’s cock from the confines of his mouth. “Don’t worry Shinichi, I heard you.”

The detective nodded before his eyes flew open and gasp tore from his throat. It seemed that Kaito had remembered the need for the condom at the last minute.

“Aoko.” Kaito prompted as he crawled backwards to make room for her above Shinichi.

The puddle she left behind on the bedding would have been embarrassing in any other context. But she wanted what the men were offering. All of it. She wanted to ride Shinichi while Kaito watched. She wanted to know what it felt like to pin Shinichi’s hands over his head and stare into those drowning blue eyes. She wanted to feel him buck and writhe beneath her as he filled her up.

Aoko straddled Shinichi, reaching up to grab his hands and guide them where she wanted them. That only left her with the problem of finding the right angle to slide him inside of her. She shifted her hips in a circular motion, rubbing her clit across Shinichi’s cock, leaving a slick trail behind.

“Want help?” Kaito questioned from closer than Aoko realized he’d gotten.

Help? No she didn’t need help. She shook her head. She didn’t need hands when she was this excited, wet and slick and open and wanting. She adjusted her hips and slid Shinichi inside just to prove it, her own breath catching in her throat.

Shinichi’s back arched, his body bucking beneath Aoko. His hands lifted off the bed even as she tried to keep his wrist pinned. He wasn’t fighting her though, his body moving on instinct rather than conscious thought. “Shh…” Aoko soothed. “Let me ride you.”

“Yes, Mam.” Kaito answered for Shinichi, whose jaw seemed to be working silently. The magician’s hands had found purchase on Aoko’s hips and he was encouraging her movements, helping to carry her weight as she moved atop Shinichi. He didn’t take control though. Acting only to help and occasionally cup her breasts in his hands. His rough palms teased her pebbled nipples as Aoko increased her pace, making her breasts bounce as she sheathed Shinichi fully inside of her.

Then Kaito’s hands were gone and Shinichi’s tongue was flicking across her right nipple. Aoko felt herself following Shinichi’s mouth as he sucked on the sensitive skin, pulling her body forwards until the tip of his cock was almost all the way out.

She stopped moving, not wanting to feel the loss of Shinichi’s heat.

But Kaito had other plans, shifting Aoko’s hips forward just far enough to let Shinichi’s cock loose. Then Kaito’s hands were pulling her hips backwards again, his own cock taking the place of his boyfriend’s. “So wet.” He muttered. “Have to take advantage.”

Aoko’s weight was balanced on Shinichi’s pinned wrists as Kaito controlled her hips, driving himself in and out at a pace she couldn’t hope to match on her own. It was too much. Aoko’s arms shook as she lowered herself to her elbows and released Shinichi’s hands. Her breasts brushed against his chest with just the right amount of friction to make her moan as Kaito rubbed against just the right spot deep inside of her. One of the spots Shinichi had found earlier.

They were going to bring her again. And she really didn’t know if she could handle any more. She wanted to tell them to stop. And for some reason Kaito did. Withdrawing completely as a whine fell from Aoko’s lips. She’d changed her mind. She _really_ didn’t want them to stop. “Don’t… Don’t stop.”

“We are aren’t.” Shinichi assured, his blue eyes sparking with anticipation. Aoko could see Kaito’s hand wrapped around Shinichi’s cock between her legs. Her very wobbly legs.

“But we will if you need us to.” Kaito added as he guided Shinichi’s tip back inside of her.

Aoko dropped her hips, feeling Shinichi fill her again. It was satisfying in a way she couldn’t describe to know that she was the center of both men’s attention.

Shinichi was thrusting into Aoko from beneath her when Kaito made his presence known again, trailing wet fingertips between her ass cheeks. “Kaito?”

“Last chance to say stop.” He answered as his finger probed the tight entrance Shinichi wasn’t occupying.

That was new. But so was just about everything else. And Kaito seemed to have enjoyed it. Kaito’s finger continued to circle as Aoko thought about it. Tried to think about it. But Shinichi wouldn’t stop moving and… “Both of you.” She answered between moan and gasp.

The finger pushed its way past the tight ring of muscle and Aoko felt her whole body react, tightening not just around Kaito’s finger but also Shinichi’s cock. What had she just agreed to?

“Relax.” Shinichi told her as his hands came up to cup her face. He seemed to be having a hard time focusing though, and the idea that it was because of her flat out did it for Aoko. “Won’t hurt if you relax.”

Aoko wanted to believe him, but when Kaito’s second finger joined the first she found herself doubting that Kaito’s cock would fit at all. His fingers slid in and out, seeming to alternate thrusts with Shinichi. The anticipation, the suspense, was literally killing her. But Kaito’s fingers slid so well and the difference between two fingers and three was hardly noticeable as Shinichi tried to drown her sloppy kisses.

“Ready?” Kaito asked. And for a second or two Aoko didn’t know what he meant. Then his fingers were gone and something just as warm but not so slender was pressed up against her.

“Please?” Shinichi murmured into her mouth.

How could she say no to that? “Yes.”

Then Kaito was pressing into Aoko, his cock stretching her impossibly wide as it slid inside her. And Shinichi was wrong. So very wrong. It hurt. And she whimpered into his kiss. Then Kaito stopped moving. Shinichi didn’t though, shifting his hips rub Aoko’s clit as he continued to thrust into her.

As far as distractions went it was a good one. So good that it took at least a minute for Aoko to catch on when Kaito did finally decide to start moving. Her muscles were still tight around them both, but Shinichi had been right. It didn’t hurt. Not anymore. Now it was a feeling of fullness that sent sparks of pleasure dancing through her body as the two men kept pace, moving in perfect harmony.

Aoko’s head dropped, her forehead pressing against Shinichi’s collar bone. Her limbs twitched as her synapses seemed to misfire and send pleasure coursing through her veins, reaching places it never had before. She couldn’t even hold herself up anymore. “Come with me.”

“With pleasure.” Shinichi answered as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Kaito’s thrusts synchronized a moment later as he seemed to catch on.

“Fuck! Aoko! Shinichi!” Kaito voice was high and desperate as if he was just barely clinging onto his control.

“Said we could.” Shinichi answered with a slur that seemed to get worse the heavier his breathing got.

And then Aoko was floating. Floating, because there was nothing but the sensation of warmth and pleasure and safety. When she came back to Earth she was collapsed on Shinichi’s chest, his arms wrapped almost protectively around her. Kaito lay next to them, his eyes only half open as he smiled at Aoko.

“Happy birthday, Aoko.”

“Thanks, Kaito. For everything.”

“Sure thing. Anytime.”

-xoXox-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm going to go die of embarrassment.
> 
> If you think I should keep writing smut instead of burring my head in the sand, leave me a kudo or a comment. They brighten my days and give me the energy to write when I otherwise would just glare at my laptop in contempt.


End file.
